


New Life On Mara

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: Deiland Saga [3]
Category: Summer in Mara (Video Game)
Genre: Charms, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Literally in this case, Magic Statues, Naming Ceremony, Pets, Worldbuilding, child rearing, lore expansion, parenting, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: What happened during those ten years between the prologue and the start of the game? An impromptu adoption, a naming ceremony, and a lot of family fluff!
Relationships: Koa & Yaya Haku
Series: Deiland Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795528
Kudos: 7





	New Life On Mara

**Author's Note:**

> If the starting island has a name, I don't know what it is yet, so I've called it Home for the purpose of this fic. While looking after them, I nicknamed the pigs Pebble and Blossom, so that worked its way into this as well. Have a wonderful day and enjoy!

Moonlight flooded the warm sky of Mara to mingle with the azure sea. The fishing trawler rocked rhythmically, the low slosh of waves against wood a timeless comfort to its captain. Haku hummed as she waited for a fish to bite, a contented smile caked on her lips.

A large shadow swallowed the moon, plunging her boat into darkness. She glanced up to study a ship, her sparkling eyes filled with awe as moonlight trickled between the rigging. It was rare to see another boat this close to Home, much less one so impressive, and gratitude to Mara for the chance to witness it welled up in her heart to flood through her body. The waves that lapped against her trawler rocked her into a deep sense of peace. As the ship passed beyond the moon's reach, the sky aglow once more, she finally returned to her fishing.

Hums rippled through her as she pulled several fish into her waiting bucket. She had almost forgotten about the ship, but as the wisps of urgent voices sailed to her on the breeze, she gazed over at it once more. In the next moment, it burst into flame, her pupils blown wide as she tried to process what was happening. A shuddering roar cast a gust of wind her way, the protests of her boat as nothing compared to the resonant groans of wood as the mizzenmast snapped off. Its crow's nest hit the ocean first, the precursor to the thunderous _boom_ that tore the ship in two. Flames licked at the remains of sails and rigging, one half of the deck already submerged as the other capsized.

The waves, disrupted by the explosion, fought hard against Haku's vessel as she careened towards the wreckage. Flames continued to eat at the foremast, their heat uncomfortable even from this distance. By the time she reached it, a tightness sang unpleasantly across her cheeks, dehydrated from the relentless blaze.

Tiny coughs filled the air, interspersed with shrill wails. Haku watched with wide eyes as a human baby was swept towards her by the current, barely held afloat on the piece of driftwood. Without thinking, she scooped the child into her arms and hurried to her cabin in search of a blanket. Swaddled in the soft cloth, the baby gradually stopped crying as Haku held them up to her neck, her gaze locked on the wreckage as the fierce waves carried her boat away. She prayed that their souls would return safely to Mara's skies.

* * *

“Do you have a name, Little One?” Haku asked the empty air, gazing down at the bundle in her arms. Although she didn't expect a response, the baby cooed, eyebrows furrowed as she moved in her sleep.

Subtle winds caressed Haku's skin and flowed past her arms to rustle the dark mop that adorned the infant's head. On the breeze, the voices of Mara whispered to her, just beneath her hearing. As she strained to listen, one of her pigs approached to rest its head on her lap, its large brown eyes warm as it grunted peacefully. Haku carefully readjusted the child so that she could rub her pet behind the ears, then rose to her feet.

“Perhaps Nio and Nao might know. Come along, Pebble.”

An hour passed as she climbed the path that spiralled up the mountain. Pebble trotted comfortably at her heels, an orange held gently in her mouth. When they arrived, Pebble dropped the offering in the dish between the statues as Haku settled onto the wooden bench, the child once more cushioned by her lap.

A glow pierced the statues' stony stares, and the whispers of Mara's winds grew louder until they were strong enough to tug at her shawl. Lights danced from the stars on the statues' foreheads, streaked over the midday sky like an aurora. As their glorious colours blessed her vision, their embrace mirrored in her translucent skin, the whispers around her became clear.

“I see,” she breathed, eyelids crinkled and grin wide.

The baby blinked awake, greeting the world around her with outstretched arms. A chubby palm landed on Haku's cheek, and the ageing woman hummed delightedly as the infant giggled. Coloured lights transformed her bright eyes into rainbow caverns, filled with the promises of her future.

“Your name is Koa.”

A vibrant glow spread across Home, the landscape bathed in purples and greens laced with gold. Blue pillars burst from the shrine to welcome the newest addition to the island's family. Haku gathered the child in her arms, held close to her chest as she moved to stand in front of the statues. Their glowing eyes, pink with gratitude, assured her of their approval.

“Thank you for telling me, you two. I'll take care of her.”

* * *

Haku soon realised that humans, aside from developing slowly, needed more attention than young Qüido. It wasn't long before she built a cradle that she could fasten to her back, Koa nestled behind her as she tended her crops and animals. Her breaks were more frequent than she had grown used to, the infant crying for food every few hours, but Haku was content nonetheless. As she cradled the bundle in her arms, watchful as Koa guzzled goat's milk, the Qüido found her heart warm with a protectiveness she hadn't felt since she was barely an adult.

_This child needs me, and Mara knows that. Perhaps the journey may not be smooth, but I will protect her._

A deep affection welled within her as Koa drained the bottle, arms stretched towards the sun's nurturing rays as her eyelids fluttered with the first pulls of sleep.

_May Mara hold great things for your future, Little One._

* * *

Koa, now three years old, clung to Yaya Haku's back, her sharp stare fixed on the world over her grandmother's shoulder. The great statues watched over them from the shrine atop the mountain, their stony stares locked to where the sea met the sky. She held tight as Yaya leaned down, her knees digging into the adult's sides. When Yaya righted herself again, she held a spiral shell, adorned with shiny pinks and browns.

“Yaya, what's that?”

“It's a shell, Koa. A conch shell, to be exact.”

“What's it do?”

Haku held the shell up for the child to inspect, Koa holding tightly with her legs as she tried to grab it. She held her steady, one arm wrapped behind her to keep Koa from falling.

“Many things. This one will be for you, once I craft with it.”

“Craft?”

“First, we'll take it to Nio and Nao to bless it. Then I'll weave a cord to thread through it. You'll wear it around your neck when you're old enough.”

Koa nodded slowly, her nose buried in her shawl as her arms wrapped around her neck once more.

“When's that?”

Haku chortled and knelt to place crab food on the beach. When she straightened, a quiet prayer on her lips, they turned towards the mountain path.

“When Mara decides that you're ready. That day will come before you know it.”

* * *

“Koa,” Haku called, peering around the corners of their cabin. Giggles filled her ears, hushed behind deft hands, and finally the girl heeded her call.

Koa burst from around the corner, her arms quick to grip Yaya's shoulders as she leapt onto her back. Chuckles bubbled through Haku's throat at the child's antics, a translucent hand ready to fondly pat her arm.

“Ah, there you are, child. Today's the day!”

“Which day, Yaya?”

“The day you can wear that shell we found two years ago! You stayed up all night to watch me make the necklace, do you remember?”

Koa nodded rapidly, almost dizzy with her excitement.

“Hop down, now.”

Koa did as she was asked, quick to leap onto the ground. She bounced on her toes, barely able to stay still as she swayed back and forth. Yaya Haku knelt before her, the braided green cord lovely in her hands.

“Koa, it is with the blessing of Mara that I bestow this gift upon you today. May it guide you to where you need to go, and may you always find your way back to Home.”

She eased the wide loop of cord over her head, the braid nestled comfortably across her shoulders. Koa gripped the shell tightly as she turned it over in her palm, gazing into the pale depths of its basin. Captivated, she wondered what it was saying to her.

_It feels like Yaya's hugs and smells like the orange trees after we pick the fruit. Nio, Nao, you made this with Yaya too, didn't you?_

“Mara protects us all,” Yaya continued, her dark eyes twinkling with pride. “But we must care for Mara in return. Remember this, Koa.”

“I will, Yaya. Thank you!”

Koa allowed the shell to fall over her heart, a deep sense of freedom running across her limbs. She squeezed Yaya in a tight hug, nose buried in her shawl. Haku hummed as she returned the embrace, her own heart aglow as she held her grandchild close. Smiles spread across both of their faces, cheeks tingling from the force of them.

* * *

“Yaya! Yaya, look what I found!”

Koa scrambled towards the cabin, a handful of shells clutched to her chest. As she approached, she held her treasure out to her grandmother, her eyes crinkled and grin wide. She put her hands behind her back when Yaya Haku accepted the gift, a spring in her step as she enjoyed the sensation of grass beneath her feet.

“Aren't they wonderful?”

“They're beautiful, Koa,” Yaya chuckled as she studied them. Water glistened from their backs, the palest shells awash with rainbow hues. “Did you remember to thank Mara for this offering?”

“Uh-huh.” Koa swung her leg into the air with each playful step, cheeks tight with pride as they carried her further than usual. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Yaya's leg, her gaze set once more on her treasure. “Can these shells be useful too?”

“Of course, dear.” She shifted the shells into one hand, now free to stroke Koa's hair. Koa nuzzled into the touch, her grin unshakeable. “Everything in Mara has a purpose. Some shells make homes for sea life. Others, Mara lets us take, to help us remember things or to use as charms.”

“Oh, like that spoon over the pig pen!” Koa's eyes grew wide with the realisation. “What does that charm do, Yaya?”

“It's there to keep the animals safe.” Yaya's large hand cradled the back of Koa's head, heart bursting with protectiveness as she searched the horizon. “Just as your necklace will keep _you_ safe, so long as you keep it with you. May it always remind you of home, Koa.”

“Do you have one too?” Large eyes peered up at her, mouth agape with curiosity.

“I do.” Haku reached into her shawl, a large blue conch shell soon pulled from its depths by a braided green cord. “I never leave the house without it.”

“It's so pretty...” Koa mumbled, dark eyes sparkling with awe. “How do you know which shells go back?”

“I trust Mara to tell me. Sometimes, the shell will go missing from where I put it, so I take it back to the beach when I find it again. Other times, I may learn in a dream, or from the wind in the trees. Sometimes I just know, and during others, I have a hunch.”

She returned the pendant to the safety of her shawl, then turned her full attention to the awestruck child, a grin of her own wide on her wrinkled face.

“And some things, we just know with age.”

She set the shells down on top of the chest. Koa still clung to her leg, carried as the adult walked, and Haku leaned down to scoop the laughing girl into her arms.

“We'll find out what Mara has planned for those shells later. For now, I need my little hero to help me pick oranges.”

Koa wrapped her arms around her neck, her face buried in the soft shawl. It smelled like the sea and warmth, and she couldn't hide the smile that spread up her cheeks as her eyes fell closed with bliss.

“Okay, Grandma.”


End file.
